It's the way HE makes you fall in love
by hihielmo
Summary: AU Naruto didn't mean to do it, really, the fact that their mouths happened to meet was an act of fate. High School fic. Yaoi. SasNaru GaaNeji.
1. Naruto

I didn't mean to kiss **him**

Ok that's a lie

I did mean to

Its all I've wanted

The next morning he, not **he,** tramped into my bedroom at 5 am

"We're going out"

No time to rub sleep out off my eyes

No reasoning with Gaara at this ungodly hour

He was most likely awake all night anyways

_I don't want to!_

"Shut up. Just hurry up."

_Yes mother_

"Bite me"

An orange t-shirt and the same jeans as yesterday

Decorate my body, taking the soft glow

Replace it with invisibility in the sea of normal

Gaara is his own ocean in his black

But that's not on my mind

It's **his** face

_I'm ready_

"Then shut up and lets go."

_Then lead the way_

That earns me a sharp glare and allows a smirk to form

I don't know where we are going, no point in questioning

No pointing wasting the effort dragging

My mind away from **him**

If I whine enough, maybe Gaara will let me turn around

Go back to sleep,

Back to my …_ahem_… dreams

_Where are we going?_

Both Gaara and I are surprised by the

Grey weariness that laces my tone

Like a drug, or a snake

Gaara shrugs it off

He doesn't ask what I'm thinking

Or why I blush when **he **walks by

Just like I don't ask him

Where his bruises come from

Or why I've only been to his house a handful of times

In the nine years we've been friends

"Movie, mall, I don't care, just out…"

Very unlike Gaara

Gaara Antisocial

Gaara + Mall + Pyrolike tendencies Not a good idea

And I'm not even good at math

_Or we could go to school like we're suppose to on a Tuesday morning_

See, I can be smart when I want to

Gaara blinks like the thought never occurred to him

"Okay…"

And the beast is reasoned with

Praise me, I have mad skills

Maybe **he **will be at school today

**He** seems like the kind of person who actually goes to school

Not like Gaara

Not like me

Or that one kid who we know

Never caught his name ….

Whatever.

End Chapter One

Ok, let me explain myself. Ahem. I love poetry and I love stories written in a long poem. So I was reading all the High School AU Naruto fic and was all like "Hm…." And this fic was born. I like to think this is an original idea but I don't know if any other authors have written anything like this. Sorry if you/they have, I didn't steal your idea I was merely trying to write a fic that popped out of my head. Don't Blame me, blame the inspiring shampoo bottle. Sankyuu and good night. Please Review, I will try and update.


	2. Sasuke

Okies… new chapter. I guess people just don't like this story. Oh well, sock it bitches! I like this fic and wanna continue it. So ya… moo!

Also, this chapter is Sasuke's POV, k?

_**Enter: Sasuke**_

Math sucks

Not the normal suck that you can ignore

By watching the clock tick

No, the sucking where you wanna strangle someone

Not naming names

Glares at Neji, who is stilling in the corner

Stupid Professor

Stupid Neji

But mostly

Stupid Naruto and his prank

Because it's making this class even suckier

Maybe it's because it makes me remember what

He did yesterday in this class

Or maybe…

Maybe its because he's not here

Blushes a little bit

Let's pretend it's the first one…

Just for now…

Looks up

God I hate this class

My only savior is Neji

And he's so quiet what's the point?

His quiet infuriates me

It's not my icy quiet

Or Gaara's angsty one

But an egotistical one

One of superiority

One wonders how we became friends

Hell if I know

Is poked by an annoyed Neji

**Pay attention, your dozing and I'm not giving you my notes…**

Ouch, I'm hurt…

The door bangs open

Gaara and Naruto are here

Good job boys, only 30 minutes late this time

We applaud your effort

Is careful not to look at Naurto's face

What?

He's the one who .. um… well…

The point is he's the one who should be embarrassed

Is poked again by Neji

"What do you want?"

Is soooo still blushing

**He's blushing too**

Looks closely at the dobe

Wow…

I guess he is

Ok… right about now

This class…

Well…

It isn't as sucky as I thought

But I'll never admit it out loud.

End Chapter Two

Whew… Its over. Really short too. I'll work on that . . I just don't like to write Sasuke's POV… it's so … unamusing. Next chapter is Gaara's point of view, then Neji, then we repeat. Fun! Review please. They are always appreciated. Good night everyone!


	3. Gaara

And the next chappie has begun! Sorry for the wait, life got crazy busy there for awhile. However, I back with a new chapter. See if anything comes of, something better then my old shit.

NOTE: Yes this is a fic where Gaara is abused by daddy dearest, but NO he doesn't just sit and cry. Also, yes, he is a junkie. Live with it people. XD.

_**And so the homicidal Panda enters…**_

Running High

Can't sleep

Can't sleep

Gotta run

Gotta get off this trip

Should know better then to

Steal from Kankuro's stash

Don't

Wanna

Stop

This

Dream…

Gotta run

Go to Naruto's

Ya, sure…

His foster mom let me in

Glaring, red eyes searing

Walked past Sasuke's room

And Haku's

And enter Naruto's

Then I blink

We're in math?

Damn, bad trip

New bruises

From New fights with my father

Why is the room spinning?

Coming off my high

Naruto's saying something

I blink, he repeats

_Do you have a pencil?_

Blinks Again

How can he think about pencils?

When the whole damn worlds shaking

I shake my head

Negative

White eyes burn into the back off my head

Ignore him

Ignore him

He will demand to know

My bruises

My high

Dammit Neji

You don't need to know

You need to stop talking

Tell the voices to stop talking

Saying I should tell you

Saying I should kill you

Saying I should fuck you

Saying I should forget you

Keep you

Leave you

Then I blink

And the bell rings

And

My

Head

**Hurts…**

And his hand on

My shoulder 

**Gaara…**

"Stay away."

Eyes squeeze shut

He knows

_He knows _

He's angry because

He knows…

Damn it all

Teal blue eyes

Blink open to

Angry white

Angry opals

Angry all over

**Where have you been?**

The voices are angry

Screaming about him

Where was he?

How can he ask us that?

Why doesn't he bother to help me?

But my face won't react to his statements

And I know that will make him angrier

And when I storm out

Of this class… this hell

He's still angry

But I'm still high

And my bruises aren't fading

His anger accomplishes

**_Nothing _**

End Chapter Three

This may actually be my favorite chapter to write so far just because Gaara's mind is so twisted. So, it may not have been my best, but it's my baby. ahem THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Eyes sparkle I love you all with unparallel love. Your comments mean a lot to me and really keep this fic going. Also, thanks for the constructive criticism, it's very helpful I making myself a better writer, which I'm striving to do in this fic.

Also, to answer some of your questions. How did the kiss happen? chuckles evilly That part of the story will be told in Naruto's and Sasuke's flash backs. Till then, draw your own conclusions. Another thing that may have confuzzeled you all is did Gaara actually say "Sasuke's and Haku's room?" Yes ladies and germs, he did. It shall be explained. So yes, good night, I am going to sleep and dream yaoi. Please Review, ciao!


	4. Neji

And here we go with Chapter four. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I can't thank you enough. It really does mean a lot to me. Lets get started.

_**Neji enters**_

That idiot!

Dammit Gaara

I could see it when he sat down

He's high and injured

God fucking damn him

Most likely high to forget

What ever caused those bruises

He's to stubborn to cry like normal people

He just has to fuck himself up…

Fucking me up in the process

You couldn't call us

Friends

Because we aren't

Fate threw us together

Me and that homicidal teenager

Who is broken in his own way

Not the crying broken

That accompanies self pity

I'm sure he was like that once

At a younger age

But the broken he posses now…

It's a dark, twisted broken

Self destructive

Nothing like suicide

More harmful

Like he doesn't even know

He's

Doing

It

It makes me sick

And angry

What are we anyways?

Friends a stretch for us

So boyfriends

Is out of the question

Fuck buddies sounds crude

But our relationship has been crude

And rough

So maybe we are

But…

If that's all we are

He will argue

Saying if that's what we are don't you dare care about me

**I don't know…**

I whisper to myself

World Civilizations flies over my head

The confrontation with Gaara playing in my mind

I'm supposed to take notes...

What does it matter?

I'll ace this class anyways

And I realize

That's another difference

I have an A average

Honor roll student

Expected of an Hyuuga

He has a D average

Barely shows up to school

Shoots up in the bathroom during lunch

Hm… expected of a Kaze, I guess

His brother's a druggie

His sisters a party girl

He's an asshole to everyone but Naruto

And me… on occasion

So with our differences

How did we end in this

Awkward position?

Fucking during passing periods

In dirty bathroom stalls

And after school in empty classrooms

Maybe fates responsible

Teacher notices I'm drifting

Yes teacher, I know what we're talking about

No teacher, I'm not daydreaming

Such a good boy, aren't I?

If Gaara saw that

He;d laugh his ass off

You know, except the fact he doesn't laugh

But those damn eyes would be laughing

Those green sea blue eyes

Shit…

Damn observant teachers….

END

Wow, just me or does Neji have that worse potty mouth of all of them. Oh well, Neji was never really a friendly happy guy to begin with. I'm really hesitant on posting chapter under a T rating, so tell me what you think, should I bring it up to M? …Remember the good old days with PG-13 and R. Oh well, I need sleep and it's showing. Review please!


	5. Naruto II

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about this incredibly late update. A lot has shit has happened this summer. I thought I should get this out before school started so here we go.

_**Once again, Naruto's turn**_

It's official, I hate school

I should have let Gaara drag me to

'Where ever the hell land'

But no, I had to suggest this

Now I'm stuck in art class

With that Neji kid

Oh, and I have absolutely no artistic ability

I mean, sure, my stick figures are pretty good

But I don't think that's exactly what Zabuza-sensei is looking for

So why did I chose this class, you ask

Simple

Sasuke didn't

Therefore I would be no where near him

Because that's the last thing my grades need

Not that I care about that or anything

Glancing over at Neji

He looks distracted

Probably thinking about Gaara

I don't know what to think

About those two

One minute they're ignoring each other's existence

The next they're having sex

Nosily, I might add

I remember that school field trip

Out of the city as a class

Everyone on the bus was asleep

Myself included

When Neji and Gaara started up

_Right next to me!_

You've no idea how horrifying it is

To wake up and the first thing you see

Is Gaara moaning, Neji biting his neck

Neji straddling him, pants around the knees

I did the only rational thing I could think of

I screamed

Within seconds they separated

Fixing themselves

Neji stumbling back to his seat

And no one suspected a thing

They just thought I was crazy

I had a black eye at the end of the trip

Courtesy of one Neji Hyuuga

When I walked in on them in the shower

My eyes never recovered

According to Gaara, neither did his ass

Oh lord, the mental pictures

Seriously, they can't be in the same room together

Because if people are there they'll snap at each other rudely

And then ignore each other like preteen girls

But if they're alone or in mine and Sasuke's company

They'll start screwing

Even though we both protest loudly

Usually we retreat to the kitchen until they're done

The awkwardness between us growing

I remember feeling jealous

That they could at least indulge

In what they wanted

Even though there were no strings attached

I wish I could be that close with Sasuke

But not in the way those two are close

Gaara never says anything about Neji

But I know he's not happy

He thinks he's just Neji's toy

Maybe, in a black and white world

He would be

But in reality

They both are to scared of emotion

So they find solace in sex

In a twisted way they love each other

Because they kind of want to be together

And they kind of want to rip each other's eyes out

And

They

Don't

Even

See

It

I don't want that with Sasuke

I gave up yesterday

Gave up on holding out

And on holding back

On ignoring those beautifully angry eyes

And pale pink icing lips

I kissed him

And even though we avoided each other

Today

I'm not losing hope

I will not be like Gaara

Hiding

Or Neji

Pretending

I will be myself

Hopeful

Because he kissed back

End Chapter 5

A/N: What I wanted to stress with this chapter is that above all, Naruto is a naïve and hopeless romantic. He's is also slight comical relief (at least I think he is). Sasuke's more stubborn and his thoughts are harder to understand and he's rather cranky. Gaara's all over the place and is the big angst center in this fic. Neji's snobbish, confused, and kind of afraid. Well thanks for reading this odd little note. Please review; I would enjoy your input good or bad. Also, if you've seen Gilgamesh the anime series visit my profile cuz I wrote a little shonen ai drabble for it. Thanks!


	6. Sasuke II

_**Sasuke II**_

I want to make one thing

**Straight**

Before I let any where near the rest of my

… thoughts

And that is

That I did not kiss Naruto

No matter what Itachi says

No matter what Naruto believes

No matter how much Gaara glares

I didn't.

Because one minute we're

In Science class

And the next minute

**That idiot's all over me.**

And sure, I should have pushed him off

Or struggled a bit

But I didn't

**Okay?**

I just stood there.

Not pushing him away.

But not kissing him either.

Within hours everyone knows.

Within minutes I'm read to die of embarrassment

By today I was ready to run away to join the circus.

But instead Itachi hauls me out of bed

"Stupid little brother."

And sends me on my way.

Naruto's door is still closed as I leave

And I assume he's either

Hiding

Or

Ditching.

That lucky bastard.

That women

The one whose house we live in

Glares at me as I leave

And I wonder for the millionth time

**How much she knows.**

But flash forward to now

Sitting in a calculus class,

Ignoring the teacher

Ignoring the students

Ignoring the world.

Last period

Seeing Naruto

Was

Torture.

And now I wish

I had said

Something

Anything

To him.

A little more

Then the customary

_Huh._

When he turned to me

Eyes blue and beseeching.

And I know he's as confused as me

Maybe a little more

Maybe a little less

But I don't have any

Answers

That he thinks I have.

The world spins on

The teachers teach on

Naruto and I continue on

Without answers

And I didn't kiss him back.

Not even a little bit.

Not because I didn't want to.

I just didn't.

**Okay?**

End Chapter 6

A/N: ::ducks flying objects:: I am so sorry! I realize I haven't updated in… well, forever. Real life decided to start kicking my ass and I drop out of fandom for an awhile. But I'm back! I don't know how often I'll be updating but I promise it won't be another two years!

Reviews always help the process. Just a little hit. : )


End file.
